A Natural User Interface (NUI) allows a user to communicate with a computer through speech, gestures, eye movement, and other means. Automatic speech recognition (ASR) allows a computing device to understand human speech. Understanding human speech enables voice-to-text transcription and voice commands, among other functions. Cameras can capture gestures, such as hand movements, and translate them to a computer command.